doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Omar Barrera
Colombia |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right Omar Barrera es un locutor y actor de doblaje colombiano. Ha doblado actores como Brian Dennehy, Peter Boyle y Samuel L. Jackson. También es conocido por doblar a Cytro en la saga de la película animada Max Steel. Filmografía Películas *Los pecados de nuestros padres - Padre Dominic (Brian Dennehy) *Akeelah y las letras - Dr. Joshua Larabee (Laurence Fishburne) *Alicia - Caballero Blanco (Matt Frewer) *La resurrección del campeón - Champ (Samuel L. Jackson) *Todos los caminos conducen a casa - Poovey (Peter Boyle) *The Ides of March - Tom Duffy (Paul Giamatti) (Versión HBO) *El sótano - Ben Dexter (Pruitt Taylor Vince) *El cantante - Ralph Mercado (Vincent Laresca) *Soldado Universal 3 - Dr. Colin (Kerry Shale) *En el nombre del rey - Norick (Ron Perlman) *Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer - Abuelo Conners (Charles C. Stevenson Jr.) *Polar Storm - Dr. Elman (Jay Brazeau) *Last Time Forever - Sam Masterson (Brett Rice) *Caught in the Crossfire - Cap. Emmett (Richard T. Jones) *Waiting for Forever - Albert (Richard Gant) *Sobre mi cadáver - Escultor (Stephen Root), Voces adicionales (doblaje colombiano) *Templario - Joseph Wulfstan (Rhys Parry Jones) *Ante el fuego - Policía en autobus (Matthew Brady), Presentación y Voces adicionales *Justicia verdadera: Hermandad - Ichrio Yamazaki (Hiro Kanagawa) *Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura - Chen (Tzi Ma) *Bridal Fever - Burt (Richard Fitzpatrick) *El mensajero (2012) - Maxwell (Mickey Rourke) *Blood Out - Zed (Vinnie Jones) *Encerrada - Dr. Quilley (Peter MacNeill) *Hoja en blanco - Agente McCavoy (Clancy Brown) *El coleccionista - Roy (Robert Wisdom) y Textos (doblaje colombiano) *The Hoax - Frank McCullough *The Keeper - Conner Wells *El plan de Susan - Scott *Viaje al final de la noche - Bosco Tang *Mentes en blanco - McGehey *Después de la muerte - Juez *Paranoia - Operador *Belphegor - Felix *My Sassy Girl - Mr. Phipps *Modigliani - Diego Rivera *Intento criminal - Juez Greenword *Inocencia carnal - Toby March *To The Mat - Ricco *Terrorismo en Nueva York - Friedman *A Crush on You - Mecanico *Cuando el amor no es suficiente - Dr. Clark Burnham *Buscando a Haley - Detective Tully *Main Street - Alcalde *Legendary Amazons - Voces adicionales *Pánico en Rock Island - Voces adicionales *Troll Hunter - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Julio César - Lepidus (Christian Kohlund) Series de TV *Zixx - Deeth (Earl Pastko) *Armor Hero - Alteza *Leverage - Jenkins (Brian King, ep. 1) *COPS (serie de TV) - Voces diversas *Flashpoint - Voces diversas *Ghost Hunters - Voces diversas Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Greiger *Black Jack - Tokugawa *Hunter x Hunter - Biscuit Krueger (verdadera apariencia) *Kiba - Presentador Series animadas *La patrulla de Zula - Narrador *Escuadrón Dino - Narrador *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 - Cobra *Sushi Pack - Chef Titanio Películas animadas *Max Steel vs la amenaza mutante - Cytro *Max Steel vs la legión tóxica - Cytro *Max Steel: Bio Crisis - Cytro *Max Steel: La venganza de Makino - Cytro *Max Steel: Alianza monstruosa - Cytro *Alejandro Magno - Filipo *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo - Narrador Realities *¿Quién da más?: Texas - Walt Cade *El precio de la historia (Louisiana) - Voces diversas *Terapia de shock - Voces diversas *Barter Kings - Voces diversas Documentales *Tabú - Narrador *La travesía de Alaska a Patagonia - Narrador *Megaestructuras - Narrador *Megafábricas - Varios *Peces monstruosos - Varios *Después de las primeras 48 - Narrador Videojuegos World of Warcraft *Elfos de la Noche jugables *Principe Mercante Gallywix StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *Earl Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos